


迷情7

by fyy0105



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 巍澜衍生 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyy0105/pseuds/fyy0105





	迷情7

有一就想有二。  
食髓知味的沈巍变身成一头饿狼。  
甚至在教学楼里偶遇的时候，碰到赵云澜的视线，情欲上的饥渴就如波涛般汹涌而来。  
他也很不习惯这样的自己。  
他把这一切归咎为赵云澜长得太欲了。  
比如现在。  
赵云澜弓着腰站在办公桌前看论文。  
不知道好好找张椅子坐着。  
窄腰翘臀，曲线毕露。  
简直是故意在勾引自己！

赵云澜正在看论文。  
是他前一天交给沈巍的。  
已经被修改得面目全非。  
沈巍对他的学业很严格。  
不仅逼着他又辅修了化工，还责令他熟练掌握CAD 和Soldier works。  
赵云澜有时候忍不住想，他为什么对自己这个包养的小情儿有这么多学术要求。  
害得自己把另外两份兼职也辞掉了。  
每天家、教学楼、实验室三点一线忙得团团转。

正胡思乱想着，赵云澜听到沈巍解拉链的声音。  
还没回头就被沈巍拥住，裤子直接被褪到臀下。  
皮带坚硬的金属扣划过他的屁股。  
有一根硬热的东西抵住了臀缝。  
青天白日的，赵云澜又窘又怕。  
“我没准备啊…帮你…口出来吧，行吗？”  
“不用。”沈巍从后面吸吮啃咬他耳廓。  
赵云澜浑身也控制不住地热起来。  
然后裤子被拉得更下，沈巍挺起的阴茎插进了赵云澜的腿间。  
“…夹紧。”  
沈巍重重喘着，意志在挣扎着维持对身体的控制。  
好让他不要冲动地捅进赵云澜身体里。  
他不想再把小东西弄得连饭都不敢吃。  
赵云澜乖乖把腿合紧。  
沈巍箍着他的腰，挺胯开始抽插。  
“哎！”赵云澜忽然想起什么，扭起来。  
“又怎么了！”沈巍简直不耐烦。  
“门没锁！”赵云澜也急了。  
“没人敢进来。”说着伸手去前面握住了赵云澜的命根子，撸动起来。  
赵云澜顿时被撩拨得软下脑袋，没空想东想西了。  
厮混完的时候，办公桌上的东西大多都撒到了地上。  
桌面上只剩赵云澜射出来的点点白浊。  
屋子里的味道说不出的淫靡。

转眼就是暑假了。  
赵云澜准备趁机多做兼职赚点钱。  
林静给他介绍一个肥差。他很感激。  
跟沈巍汇报的时候。  
“实验室已经这么闲了吗？”沈巍靠着椅背，懒散地回他。  
“实验室这边的任务我不会耽搁的。”  
沈巍站起来，双手插兜，眼神犀利地看着他：“做科研最忌讳的就是三心二意。”  
赵云澜有点吃不准他态度。  
但看他阴阳怪气的，不敢再坚持。

暑假里赵云澜被沈巍调到信息组，一下子忙得飞起。  
早上8点进实验楼，晚上10点才出去是常有的事。  
沈巍暑期不用上课，待在实验室的时间也很多。  
每次总能凑巧捎赵云澜回家。  
赵云澜也怀疑这种凑巧。  
因为送着送着沈巍就上楼了。  
然后就留宿了。  
是的。沈巍留宿在赵云澜的小阁楼里。  
当然不是纯睡觉。

沈巍洗完澡穿赵云澜的T恤裤衩。  
潮湿柔软的头发乖顺地贴着头皮。  
不戴眼镜。眼神有种无辜的迷茫。  
是赵云澜从没见过的样子。  
看上去根本不像比自己大十岁。  
就像是一个学长而已。

到底不是“学长”。  
是金主爸爸。  
沈巍留宿就是为了吃干抹净的。  
沈巍每次都算体贴。  
前戏开拓都愿意花上好长时间。  
赵云澜确实没有太受罪。  
就是他一定要求赵云澜灌肠清洁。  
赵云澜后来也慢慢习惯了。  
还有就是沈巍每次都会把大庆从屋里扔出去。  
赵云澜只能扶额。

8月16号，赵云澜请了假。  
今天是他的生日。  
往年的今天，全家会一大早去永兴楼吃面。  
然后赵云澜办个生日Party，把好朋友们叫来嗨到半夜。  
今年不会这么喧嚣，他想那就过个安静的生日也不错。  
想一想还是到永兴楼打包了一份面，自己吃了一半，回家拿料理机打碎了一半。  
拎到医院喂了一点给妈妈。  
又在妈妈耳边絮絮叨叨说了会儿话。  
探视时间结束，才依依不舍地离开医院。

到家楼下的时候，看到那辆熟悉的宝马黑焰。  
赵云澜诧异地近前去看。  
沈巍坐在车里吹空调。  
敲敲车窗。  
沈巍抬头看到他，招手让他上车。

“为什么不回我消息？”赵云澜还没坐稳就被兴师问罪。  
“啊？我手机可能没电了…”无辜地抓抓脑袋。  
沈巍没再说什么。  
从后座拿过来一个大袋子，递到赵云澜怀里。  
“生日快乐。”  
赵云澜呆住。  
今天是他的20岁生日。  
本应该陪他过生日的人，一个关在牢里，一个昏迷在医院。  
本以为今天就要这么惨不忍睹地过去时。  
沈巍来了。  
沈巍，赵云澜不知道怎么去定义他。  
老师？情人？金主？  
不可否认，他确实拯救了自己。  
在很多方面。  
在此时此刻。

赵云澜探身凑上沈巍的嘴唇，轻声细语：“谢谢。”  
两人的呼吸交织在一起。  
然后赵云澜快速回身坐好。  
沈巍眼睛咪了一下。  
小东西又在不自觉地勾人了。  
车厢里在升温。  
然后一切都变得缥缈起来。  
赵云澜感到沈巍的手按在他的颈背上。  
他们唇舌交缠吻在一起。  
礼物的包装纸袋被挤得咔咔作响。  
但没人去管。  
双唇，激情又炽热。  
赵云澜手指抓着沈巍领后的衬衫，在沈巍的唇下轻吟，吮吸着他的舌头。  
两人终于因为急需呼吸而不得不分开。  
他们粗喘着，紧紧凝视着对方。  
“把我舌头都吸麻了…”沈巍的眼睛显得异常漆黑。  
赵云澜面红耳赤，迷迷登登眨眨眼。  
沈巍看他真的太可爱。  
没忍住又倾身抱抱他。  
赵云澜枕在沈巍肩头，鼻子蹭上他的脖子，闻着熟悉的气息，舒服地闭上眼。  
是的。他觉得好舒服。  
比做爱还舒服。  
他要的就是这个。  
这样温暖的拥抱。


End file.
